The Philosophy of Determinism
by Bailamos
Summary: pregame Zack, Aeris, and Sephiroth probably shounenai later on


Very few would dare to believe that the ruination of an entire country was brought on by a simple threat between individuals, thousands of miles away. The calm feudal lords in the great island chain of Wutai had heard tales of the vast cities being built across the seas, of the capitalistic governments that spread their pestilence and ill tidings across entire continents. Greed, avarice, power . . . these were things the citizens of Wutai thought of when ShinRa Electric Power was mentioned. A power company with the largest military in the world was something one was skeptical to have faith in. Nearly everyone had the presence of mind to be thankful that their country had no dealings with the politics of the Eastern lands. Conversely, on the other side of the planet the public was scarcely aware of Wutai's existence. The corporate officers of ShinRa thought it a backward place and understood it only as a poor harvesting grounds for mako. They were building reactors across nations based solely upon the locations expected output for energy. There were reactors in the centers of towns, or hundreds of miles from anything. The company itself didn't care, so long as a decisive profit was generated. Wutai was a wasteland . . . so barren of energy that the ShinRa avoided providing the people with power all together, simply because the cost would be substantially larger than the gain.

That was the past. The utter devastation ShinRa wrought upon that country was due entirely to internal strife among ShinRa and its affiliates. It began with a quarrel, between a young officer and the head of ShinRa military forces . . .

"I just think you're a little lax with the discipline is all. Any other officer would have thrown the oaf off a bridge and you let him off with a warning? I'm beginning to question you're competence as a leader."

After an uncomfortable pause the other spoke. "Competence, sir, is not your precise area of expertise." He left it at that, never was the argumentative type but could be roused into a passion if persistently provoked.

A vein emerged in the center of the military leader's forehead and his large face turned the color borsht. "I'm certain I do not have to remind you that /I AM YOUR SUPERIOR/." It was amazing that Heidegger hadn't had a heart attack yet. He balled his fists and his head recoiled into the tissues of his neck. "For your /sass, young man . . . I am forced to take this situation into my own hands." Heidegger opened his desk drawer and extruded several lengthy looking forms. "Private Zackary Darklighter is to be discharged from ShinRa military at the nearest convenience. I hope we have reached and understanding of one another?"

"No," said the officer, quickly and deliberately. "The circumstances involved in Mr. Darklighter's intervention with the mission were of purely personal intent and had nothing to do with his status as a SOLDIER."

"Was he aware of the nature of the Turks endeavors?"

"He is aware now, sir."

"Oh well wonderful." His voice dripped with condescending sarcasm. "And since he is now aware that his personal affairs are disrupting ShinRa's plans does he plan to discontinue his relationship with this girl?"

"I will speak with him personally on the matter, but at no point will I allow his discharge from the recruits."

"WILL YOU ALLOW?" Heidegger echoed thunderously, pounding his fist on his desk. "Sephiroth you have absolutely no authority here! And you never will! And just because you're Hojo's pet doesn't mean for a second that I am go-" At that precise moment a small, beautiful girl stepped timidly into Heidegger's office and cleared her throat. Heidegger stopped mid-sentence to glare at the girl. "What is it now?"

"Terribly sorry to bother you sir, but Scarlet requests an audience with you. She needs to discuss the monetary disbursements for this quarter with you."

Heidegger dragged a hairy hand across his face and growled a curse. "Tell her to come in. Sephiroth, you /will/ talk to him and if I don't see an immediate change in demeanor I will personally throw him off the 60th floor, now I hope I have made myself clear. Go."

Sephiroth turned mildly and walked out the door, apparently unfazed by the entire encounter.

The situation that caused the altercation between the two men was an interesting set of circumstances involving one Zachary Darklighter, his current love-interest Aeris Gainsborough, and the elite assassin group the Turks. Not many people knew what the Turks really were. They were commonly associated with targeting individuals to recruit for the military, and this was true. They were more covertly known for getting rid of ShinRa's enemies, which included robbing mob-bosses of political power and silencing rebel groups. They were the most dangerous group of men on the planet and their loyalties lay with a distinctly sinister entity. As for Darklighter, it is to be understood that this particular young man of seventeen had a very distinct personality type. He was charismatic and pleasant to be with though given to horseplay, gregariousness, and trouble making. Sephiroth saw no harm in this behavior; Darklighter was good for morale and demonstrated incredible potential as a combatant. Sephiroth had even taken the private aside to train him personally, and had become fond of his inferior.

Early on in his schooling at the military academy, Zack suffered from a minor case of wanderlust and ventured into some of the lower parts of Midgar. There he met the flower girl, Aeris. She was pretty and kind and he immediately was drawn to her, and she enjoyed his outgoing personality. They dated sporadically several times a month whenever Zack could get away from the academy and training. They were at the church together one afternoon when the Turks showed up. Zack knew who they were and was taken aback by their aggressiveness toward Aeris. It may have been stupidity on his part but he stood his ground and defended her. The skirmish resulted in various injuries including a severed tendon in one of the Turks legs and three broken ribs and a fractured jaw for Zack. News spread quickly and Zack was quickly viewed as an upstart and a traitor. Sephiroth reprimanded his student accordingly and quickly quieted any rumors of Zack's infidelity to the company. Heidegger however, was a separate matter, one not so easily swayed.

Sephiroth watched carefully as his troops sparred together in the training room. He was very critical of his students and was quick to point out methods of improvement. He recognized natural strengths easily and worked to help his students utilize their best areas to become the most effective fighters they could. Being only a sergeant he commanded about 30 young men, most in their late teens or early twenties. The sergeant himself was only twenty-two, and the youngest officer in the military. His age was what held him back, the impression that his youth and inexperience prevented him from being a top ranking official. In reality, he was very grounded, responsible, and balanced. He was quiet and serious, slow to anger. He and others knew very well that combat wise he was the best the military had to offer, he was the first to undergo the SOLDIER treatment and it had proven tremendously successful. A handful of other officers were threatened by his skill and most disliked him for fear their positions would be usurped by the young sergeant. The majority regarded him as a worthy equal and someone to seek military advice from. Sephiroth, however, seemed content with his rank and enjoyed his time tutoring his troops. The recruits positively loved him.

A quick glance at the clock alerted Sephiroth that it was time for training to adjourn for the evening. "That's enough for tonight," he said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Go eat." He waved his hand and the recruits abandoned their current engagements in favor of more appetizing activities. "Zack, I need to speak with you."

There was a loud groan from the rear of the training facility. "Awww, man! I'm fucking starving can't it wait?" A spiky head popped up from the retreating crowd.

"No," Sephiroth said slowly. "It can't."

"Fuckin' hell!" Zack ran a hand through his unruly hair and eyed Sephiroth surreptitiously. "Buy me dinner?" He asked with a hopeful grin on his face.

Sephiroth sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really don't deserve it, but I suppose I shouldn't keep you from a meal."

"Damn straight, I've been eating gruel through a straw for a month. I'm ready for some meat. Let's go to sector four they have this killer fusion restaurant I've been aching to try."

Sephiroth almost had the presence of mind to contest the matter before letting it drop. The expense was of no concern; the company paid him more than enough along with providing him with food and lodging. The distance was only marginal, and it was a Tuesday so traffic wouldn't be too ridiculous. The fact that the restaurant in question was of a slightly intimate atmosphere is what mostly had the sergeant on edge, but he could ignore it, he doubted Zack would even notice. "You'd better change then."

"Oh hell yeah, I reek. Where'd you park the East garage? I'll meet you there in ten minutes." With that, he grabbed a towel from the wall and strode towards the door, wiping the sweat from his face and neck.

Many people would have found Zack's obtrusiveness something of a put off, but Sephiroth found the boy's blunt attitude and unquestioning confidence admirable features. Zack would be a perfect SOLDIER, granted he passed his admissions exams. Sephiroth got the idea that Zack could do absolutely anything he put his mind to, and it would be impossible to kill that kid. He smirked inwardly at himself for letting Zack take control of situation so easily. He glanced at his watch and headed for his quarters so he also could change before dinner.

As he walked various recruits headed toward the cafeteria nodded and smiled at him, some even offering verbal greetings. Sergeant Sephiroth was remarkably highly regarded by all of the privates in the army. His quietness was never hostile or condescending. He was helpful and stern, though never intimidating or overbearing. The lower ranks aspired to attain his prowess in swordsmanship and only the best were chosen to be in his troops before they were then sent to SOLDIER examinations. Sephiroth reached his quarters with little incident, and proceeded to get ready.

Zack was ten minutes late. Sephiroth stood by his company issued Jeep, leaning against the door and staring at the oil stains on the concrete. Birds shifted restlessly in the rafters. Slowly he discerned a faint whistling from the elevators and glanced over to see his recruit ambling slowly towards him. "Ready, set, go." Zack said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"It seems we need a lecture on punctuality as well."

"What's with all this lecturing crap lately, geez." He said, waiting for Sephiroth to start the vehicle so he would turn on the radio. He chose a dated rock station and sang along to a screeching song made fifteen years prior.

"Well it has come to my attention that you are in need of some discipline. You do realize this is serious, I can't protect you from my superiors, and they have noticed your actions and are highly displeased."

Zack stopped singing and became very quiet. He stared out the window as the Jeep exited the garage and headed toward upper sector 4. Sephiroth did not pursue it and let the wailing guitar fill the silence.

The restaurant was crowded for a Tuesday but the hostess quickly found them tables, recognizing them as members of the army and wanting to make a good impression.

"See I told you this place would kick ass," Zack said, admiring the lighting and the dried, tropical floral arrangements around the establishment.

"You pay for what you get," Sephiroth muttered as he examined the menu lazily.

Zack gave him a long look from the corner of his eye. "So what have the brass been telling you to do now?"

Sephiroth lowered the menu and returned Zack's gaze. "Heidegger was riled over the entire thing, to say the least. You know how he feels about his Turks." The waitress arrived with glasses of water and Sephiroth thanked her and took a drink before continuing. "He said that if things didn't change I would be responsible for discharging you from the ranks."

Zack's jaw dropped before a disgusted look crossed his face. "DISCHARGED! It was an accident Seph! I couldn't just stand there and let them attack her like that. You know I couldn't."

Sephiroth put a hand up to quiet Zack. A well-dressed couple near them looked up with angered expressions before continuing their no doubt pricey meal. "I am very much aware of your situation." He took another drink and paused. "Heidegger doesn't want you involved with her at all. She is to be an asset to the military."

"She's just a girl Seph, a scared, sweet little girl. I joined the army because I want to protect people, not to stand around and watch them be targeted."

Sephiroth frowned deeply. "I know it is difficult Zack, but even if I agree with you, they have been searching for that girl for many years."

"Why?" he asked, unfolding his napkin irritably.

"That I cannot tell you. I don't even know the answer myself. Regardless of why, the matter is no longer in my hands, you do what you must but if you continue seeing her Heidegger will have you discharged."

"Fucking bull. You know that entire company is bullshit Seph. The fact that a guy like him can tell a guy like you what to do, it's fucking weird. Any other place you'd have him impaled on a stick in a heartbeat."

"Don't change the subject," he said very softly, an almost dangerous edge to his tone.

Zack rearranged his cutlery sulkily. "Ever been down under the plate Seph, to the slums?"

"What did I just say?"

"There's a point to this I promise. Just answer the question."

"A few times, yes."

"Can you imagine living down there? It's a wreck, a disaster. People are starving and dirty and so desperate that they'd kill you just as soon as look at you. I need this job Seph. I need this job because I told myself that one day I would get her out of there. She doesn't deserve that Seph, hell no one does."

Sephiroth inhaled slowly and pretended to examine the menu. "It's up to you Zack. Just try and think which will be more beneficial to you in the long run."

The waitress appeared again with a basket of warm bread and more water. "All set to order?" she asked perkily, eyes lingering a bit too long on the sergeant.

"Yeah," Zack said with a sigh, "we'll both have the kabob platter, and a dirty martini for this guy here, and uhhh just more water for me thanks."

"Ok, is that all?" she asked Sephiroth, who had dropped his menu rather dejectedly at the corner of the table.

"That's fine, thank you," he replied rather listlessly, he hadn't been paying much attention to the menu anyways.

"Ok so two kabob platters, a water, and a dirty martini? Do you want one olives or two?"

Sephiroth gave Zack a long look and Zack grinned stupidly. "Two should be fine, thanks."

"Ok, I'll be right back with that, lemme know if you need anything else 'kay?"

"'Kay," Zack said laughing at the retreating waitress. "Man she didn't even card you."

Sephiroth swirled the ice in his water glass with a straw and stared at the churning liquid.

"Have you ever been in love?" Zack asked rather unexpectedly.

Sephiroth paused in his stirring to consider. "No."

"Then you don't even know what I'm talking about right now. You're thinking that me and her, we're both just kids and in a few years she'll be cheating on me and I'll be a raging alcoholic and we'll be both be miserable. But if I stay with the almighty ShinRa then I'll have a career, money, and I'll meet some new chick right?"

"I didn't assume quite so much."

"Yeah you wouldn't," he mumbled tearing petulantly at a piece of bread. "What do you honestly think I should do?" he said earnestly. "I'm asking you because I trust your judgment."

Sephiroth considered for a very long moment, thinking mostly that he was the last person to ask. He'd never been remotely required to make that type of life decision for himself, let alone someone else. He was a tactician not an advice column. Still, he deliberated, because he was fond of Zack, and didn't like to see him distraught. Nevertheless, no matter what Sephiroth could not come up with a way for Zack to achieve both of his wishes.

"I don't know Zack, I'm sorry but there's not much I can do for you." He stopped and stared thoughtfully at the white tablecloth before continuing. "I for one would miss you greatly were you to leave."

Zack crossed his arms on the table and lay his head down. "If I left know what would happen?"

"Yes."

He laughed half-heartedly, and continued anyway. "I would have to live in the slums because I'd have no place to stay. Her mom hates me, so I couldn't stay with her, couldn't bring her home with me. I'd get some shit job and live in a drain pipe, lose contact with my parents, and . . . just . . . die. But, that doesn't mean I am going to let her go, Seph. I really love her, you should see her. She's . . . she's just amazing."

Sephiroth sighed heavily and propped his cheek in one hand. "Damn it, Zack." He shook his head lightly. "I'll . . . see what I can do."

Zack lifted his head up and laughed aloud, grinning wildly. "You're the fucking best, man. If we were somewhere else I'd kiss you."

Sephiroth scoffed and sipped his water. "I'll take a rain check thanks," he said blandly and watched as the waitress approached with their drinks.

"Ok a dirty martini, two olives for you," she said placing the beverage in front of the white-haired sergeant, "and another water for you. I'll have those platters out right away."

Zack switched the drinks as the waitress walked off. "This is turning out to be an okay night. What do you say we hit the Honey Bee afterwards huh? You know you want to."

Sephiroth shook his head again. "Neither of us will be going anywhere after this. It's Tuesday."

"Aww come on. You can't really be that boring. How 'bout Loveless have you seen Loveless?"

"No."

"Well come on! I'll even pay."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it looks sappy."

"No fucking shit. It is sappy, that's the idea. What the hell do you do anyways?" Zack asked offering Sephiroth the last piece of bread.

"Train, study," he replied, denying the bread.

Zack finished the martini and twirled the little olive laden sword around in his fingers. "Why didn't I guess. Well if you wanna train I'm up for it. I'm all wired with glee. I owe you a serious favor right now," he said, clapping his hands once for emphasis. "Come on, let's do something at least."

Sephiroth stared at him ruefully. "Not on a Tuesday. I've gotten behind on my paperwork as it is. Besides SOLDIER exams are soon."

"Well there we go; I'll help you with your paperwork."

Sephiroth looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You want to help me fill out mission reports for Heidegger."

"No, but I will, 'cause we're pals. Ya know, you scratch my back I scratch yours, right? If you don't wanna do that we can train, ya know a little one on one, maybe just pull a late night and get both done. We don't need sleep, sleep is for pussies, we're real men!" Zack's tone grew increasingly louder as he spoke.

The adjacent couple interrupted their meal to glare once again at the young recruit before getting up to leave mid-meal.

Sephiroth frowned seriously. "Zack . . . I can't promise you anything will come of this. Try not to get your hopes up."

"Heh, It's impossible to keep 'em down, Seph."

The waitress brought the meal shortly and they finished in relative silence. Zack broke his chopsticks cheerfully and did not stop eating to make conversation. Sephiroth was thoughtful and wary, deliberating the best way to change Heidegger's mind about the whole situation. Perhaps he'd even speak with the Turks directly to ask for pardon. The politics of it all was mind-numbing.


End file.
